Indwelt Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Extreme Temperature Immunity = Indwelt cannot freeze to death or overheat to death. -Toxin Immunity = Indwelt are immune to radiation and toxins. -Possession Immunity = Indwelt cannot be possessed. -Mind-Control Immunity - Indwelt's mind cannot be out-and-out controlled, although he can still be heavily influenced. -Radiation Immunity = Indwelt is immune to radiation that would normally kill him. 2ND DEGREE -Aura of Divinity = Indwelt gives off a powerful aura of Divinity that causes others to feel the need to be respectful and not act in an unruly manner. -Thunder Fists = Indwelt can form energy waves around his fists that allow him to hammer away at enemies. 3RD DEGREE -Sons of Thunder = Indwelt can call down a pillar of flame from the skies above. 4TH DEGREE -Divine Flare = Indwelt can force an opening in his chest wall which unleashes some of the Uncreated Light within him. Anything that is a servant of the Darkness is burned horribly if the light makes skin contact (sufficient cover will protect against this, although loose clothing will still allow for some damage). Using this power may damage the Indwelt, but not seriously. -Strength = Indwelt gains slightly raised levels of strength and fortitude. 5TH DEGREE -Are You Serious? = Indwelt can fire laser beams from his eyes, cutting through anything if he holds eye contact with it long enough. The question of the Indwelt damaging himself depends on how long he holds this power active and whether or not he pushes himself. -Divine Oversight = Indwelt gains increased luck or grace from the presence of God within him, causing him to suffer far less failures at whatever he attempts. 6TH DEGREE -Terrifying Strength = Indwelt can gain immense strength from the Shechina within, shrugging off bullets and flinging enemies around like rag dolls. 7TH DEGREE -Blanket Radiation = Indwelt can cause his Shechina to flare within him, revealing a powerful, burning glow from within his own body. The Indwelt's immediate vicinity will suddenly suffer a spike in radiation levels (the Indwelt himself is immune to them). 8TH DEGREE -Shock Wave = Indwelt can unleash an ever-expanding wave of light and energy that will kill any but the hardiest foes. Using this power will result in damage to the Indwelt. -Boom = Indwelt can let loose with a thunderous sound that travels for kilometers and will deafen if not disorient or stun anyone close to the Indwelt. Using this power will probably deafen the Indwelt a little (but nothing more) unless he tries to use it again in the same scenario, in which case he'll probably hurt himself a little. 9TH DEGREE -Mount Sinai = Indwelt can petition God to come down from heaven, 'appearing' in a fierce storm of darkest cloud and powerful thunder and lightning. This ability is only used rarely. Indwelt is usually not harmed. 10TH DEGREE -Sign of Elijah = At the Indwelt's behest, a series of Divinely caused natural disasters will strike the area he is currently occupying. Indwelt must take cover or be hurt himself (same goes for everyone else!). 11TH DEGREE -Blinding Light = Indwelt can cause his Shechina to flare within him, producing an impossibly bright light that blinds everyone in the area. 12TH DEGREE -Feed Power = Indwelt can form a connection to another Supernatural ally and begin to pump raw power into the ally, supercharging their abilities (in the case of an Adept, the Indwelt jumps him up 2 Degrees temporarily). 13TH DEGREE -Detonate = Indwelt can channel raw energy into an object, causing it to become explosive. The larger the object, the longer it takes to 'charge' (but the greater the explosion!). 14TH DEGREE -EMP = Electro-Magnetic Pulse, an Indwelt can generate and unleash an Emp that knocks out all electronics for either just a few kilometers or several miles. 15TH DEGREE -Trinity Point = Indwelt can set off a nuclear explosion (he will survive, but probably be badly damaged from some of it). Obviously, no sane Indwelt would resort to this power unless the situation truly called for it.